


No Title

by BurningFeathers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFeathers/pseuds/BurningFeathers
Summary: And at dawn it came;feeling of warmth and hope,the feeling of not being alone.And at dusk you came to me;lulling me to sleep in your comfortable darkness.





	

Nothing but quiet steps and the distinct tapping of a stick, or rather a cane, echoed through the wide, empty hall. Every now and then the cane would nudge against a rock and it forced the man to stop for a moment to find another path so that he wouldn’t trip and fall. Slowly stepping around the rubble, all by himself, Ignis marched forward with the throne as his goal.  
  
There was still a large opening in the wall, soft rays of the moonlight falling into the devastated throne hall. A regular night, not like the eternal one that had overtaken the land after the fall of King Regis. Noctis, who followed not too long ago, sacrificed his life to bring peace to not only his friends and beloved ones, but to all the survivors of the war, and people who lived on this beautiful planet. They all deserved the light after it was brutally ripped away from them.  
  
Treading forth, Ignis came to the set of stairs and placed his foot on the first step while the cane guided him up to the throne, carefully walking upstairs without tripping over something. The male felt something soft against the tip of his staff as he reached the throne, gentle tapping the ground before kneeling down to inspect it with his hand.  
  
Flowers.  
People had brought bouquets of various flowers with them and either laid them on or in front of the throne. Ignis, too, brought one with him and so he placed it on the seat, faint fragrance reaching his nose as he took a deep breath. It still hurt. It still twisted and wrenched his heart to know that his King was gone. That he would never return to give a catty comment, laugh at his friends’ jokes, complain quietly about the nagging, or flash a tiny smile.  
  
Arising from his position, Ignis turned his attention towards the gaping hole in the wall where the moon had already settled, the first rays of sunlight painting the sky in warm colours of yellow, orange and red. For a while, just for these few moments, everything was silent and at peace. Warm tears ran down the male’s cheeks and he chuckled, the corner of his lips curling into a smile before pulling into a wide grin, laughing directly into the dawning day.  
  
The tears kept falling and the pain still lingered, but Ignis was happy, he was more than thankful for this. Eyes squinted shut, he began to sniffle, then sob until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. A light breeze swept into the room that seemingly came to live with the warm hues evading this space, and just like a hand the wind caressed the man’s wet cheeks as if gently telling him not to cry, to stay strong.

 

Before closing the large doors behind him, Ignis whispered a few words of gratitude, hoping, wishing, that maybe somewhere, he would hear them.

_“I cannot thank you enough, Noctis.”_

**Author's Note:**

> (Ignis comes there every day at dawn to greet his loved one. He also brought most of the flowers.)
> 
> A quick something. Just kind of an idea that came to me while I was waking up and listening to the OST of this beautiful game. The small poem was written by me since I like doing that but I'm probably not good at it-
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos~ comments are welcome, perhaps tell me what I can improve or change.


End file.
